havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 026
7:15:47 PM Josh: Ok, who's ready? 7:16:14 PM Quill: I'm set! 7:16:42 PM Josh: ...eh, good enough. Let's begin. 7:16:45 PM Josh: Previously. 7:16:48 PM Rune: ((Right!)) 7:16:57 PM Anna: ^_^ 7:17:13 PM Josh: After adopting a kid and arranging several other things, you began your day today attempting the first of many errands. 7:17:43 PM Josh: You guys stopped by the Mages' Guild to have Belza and her baby checked on and attempted to square Max away. 7:18:13 PM Josh: While there, you found that the guild had been thrown into disarray and no real Guildmaster had been found for the interim period. 7:18:54 PM Josh: After talking with Hofine, you found the ideal candidate, the tiefling librarian Tome, had been lost in his library for a few days now. 7:19:12 PM Josh: After some scrying and another accidental teleportation, Rune found Tome and you all found Rune. 7:19:20 PM Josh: And then a Spider-Lady found all of you. 7:20:08 PM Josh: After a really one-sided fight, you guys killed the Spider-Lady and one of her henchmen, and acquired the...let's say "trust" of another henchman, a half-woman, half-hyena. 7:20:21 PM Josh: She said she had one more friend to go pick up and began to head down that way. 7:20:27 PM Josh: And here's where we pick up. 7:21:06 PM Josh: Do you follow her or lead Tome out? 7:21:17 PM Rune: Hey, wait, who else is there? So we know not to attack you if we see you again. 7:21:45 PM Josh: Hyena: "Oh...uh...Giz. He have face like this." 7:22:16 PM Josh: She yanks down one of her ears, pants and holds down her mohawk to form bangs. 7:22:21 PM Quill: What are you guys here for? 7:22:41 PM Josh: Hyena: "...Not sure I should be telling you." 7:22:42 PM Rune: What type of animal? 7:23:01 PM Josh: Hyena: "Uh...what it called...like me but smaller...you people use to hunt." 7:23:11 PM Quill: A fox? 7:23:23 PM Josh: Hyena: "No. This hunt that." 7:23:54 PM Josh: Hyena: "Is...uh...it lick you in face." 7:24:19 PM Quill: A dog? 7:24:28 PM Josh: Hyena: "YES! Yes. That it!" 7:24:54 PM Rune: If you tell us we might be able to help. 7:25:11 PM Josh: Make a persuasion check. 7:25:47 PM Josh: ((Yeah, sorry, you have to log in to roll20 tonight)) 7:27:04 PM Rune: ((Working on it.)) 7:27:09 PM Josh: ((S'ok)) 7:28:08 PM Josh: Hyena looks up. "Um...is book...purple...has face on it, like this." 7:28:28 PM Josh: She holds her hands up and down, like she's doing a Zoidberg impression. 7:28:38 PM Quill: ...Illithid. 7:29:07 PM Josh: Hyena shrug. "We just do as we are told." 7:29:10 PM Rune: By who? 7:29:13 PM Quill: By who? 7:29:28 PM Josh: Hyena: "Um...what his name...thing he is called." 7:30:08 PM Josh: At this point another half-human, half-beast comes over. It is a human with a snout, paws and a single floppy ear all stitched on. 7:30:14 PM Josh: He's carrying a brown book. 7:30:34 PM Josh: Giz: "Woop! I think I found it!" 7:30:40 PM Josh: Giz looks at you guys. 7:30:45 PM Josh: Giz: "..." 7:31:00 PM Quill: Hi, Giz. 7:31:05 PM Josh: Woop: "Giz. What master's name? What people call him?" 7:31:16 PM Josh: Giz: "Oh...Mark. ...I think." 7:31:23 PM Josh: Woop: "Mar...cus?" 7:31:39 PM Josh: Giz: "Mar...key..." 7:31:52 PM Quill: Oh, goddamit. 7:31:53 PM Hank: Marquis? 7:32:21 PM Josh: Giz: "Yeah, I think so. Also, GRRRRRR!" 7:32:25 PM Josh: Giz growls at Hank. 7:32:47 PM Hank: ((Of course he does.)) 7:32:49 PM Rune: Oh, I don't think you need to do that. 7:32:58 PM Josh: (( :) )) 7:33:00 PM Rune: May I see the book for a moment? I'll give it back to you. 7:33:22 PM Josh: He hands you the book. It isn't at all like the one Woop described. Wrong color and seems to be about sushi. 7:33:43 PM Josh: It has a happy squid chef on the cover. 7:33:50 PM Hank: How long has the Marquis been your boss? 7:33:52 PM Quill: That is definitely the book you want. 7:34:07 PM Josh: Giz: "Um...forever, I think?" 7:34:10 PM Quill: Quill peers over Rune's shoulder. 7:34:12 PM Rune: I hope he's nice to you. 7:34:27 PM Josh: Woop: "Since we was born...made...something." 7:34:53 PM Josh: Woop: "Um...he gives us treats...so...I think that's nice." 7:35:10 PM Josh: Giz: "And he keeps us together." 7:35:49 PM Josh: As Giz says that, his snout starts to come undone. 7:36:00 PM Josh: The stitching begins to untether. 7:36:44 PM Josh: Woop: "We must go! Book please!" 7:37:48 PM Rune: Oh my gosh, that's horrible! 7:37:51 PM Rune: Rune hands it to them. 7:37:59 PM Rune: Are you all right? Is there anything we can do to help? 7:38:34 PM Anna: Do Cure spells work on you? 7:38:34 PM Josh: Woop takes it. "We be fine. Thanks for book. Sorry about Stein." 7:39:05 PM Josh: Woop starts to draw a circle with some chalk, like the kind Lyv used once. 7:39:19 PM Josh: Giz: "...duh-no. Nebber twied." 7:39:31 PM Rune: All right. Good luck! 7:39:36 PM Rune: They might need negative energy. 7:40:09 PM Quill: Maybe. 7:40:22 PM Josh: Woop: "If we come back, we see you. No time for this." 7:41:08 PM Hank: If you could don't tell your boss about us. 7:41:25 PM Josh: Woop: "Right. Smart. Bye." 7:41:49 PM Josh: Woop casts a spell like Lyv's. There's a flash of color and THOOM! They're gone. 7:42:09 PM Rune: ... they unravel. How is Dodger maintaining himself? 7:42:15 PM Rune: I mean, it must be that staff but... 7:42:27 PM Josh: Tome: "...well...that was weird." 7:42:48 PM Hank: No that was a normal event for us unfortunately. 7:43:06 PM Anna: You get used to it after awhile. 7:43:16 PM Quill: I would think your library would have wards against that kind of thing. 7:43:29 PM Rune: How could you make people who can unravel like that? What an awful thing to do. 7:43:41 PM Hank: And wards against nothics as well. 7:43:43 PM Josh: Tome: "From the outside, yes. Most magic cannot get in. Going out, the defense are more lax." 7:44:07 PM Rune: Well they did get in somehow. 7:44:16 PM Josh: Tome: "Yes. As did you." 7:44:38 PM Quill: We walked in. 7:44:42 PM Quill: Through the door. 7:44:52 PM Josh: Tome: "She didn't. I saw her. It was quite spectacular." 7:44:57 PM Rune: Yes, I only started scrying once I was already here. 7:45:02 PM Hank: Should we try to find the book they were looking for? 7:45:15 PM Josh: Tome: "I think I may know of the volume they speak." 7:45:31 PM Anna: That seems like a valid course of action. 7:45:44 PM Rune: We need to find it. And you need to be the temporary guildmaster and help poor Hofine. 7:46:31 PM Josh: Tome: "Oh...sure, I think I can do that. I am quite good with papers. ...Now if I could just figure out how to maneuver this thrice-damned library." 7:46:33 PM Quill: Any book that has illithid on the cover cannot be a good thing in his hands. 7:46:51 PM Josh: Tome: "Speaking of...let me see...this way, I think." 7:47:17 PM Josh: Tome begins to head down the way Giz came from. 7:47:43 PM Hank: Hank follows Tome. 7:48:01 PM Anna: Anna also follows. 7:48:05 PM Quill: Quill does as well! 7:48:14 PM Josh: Tome: "Let me see here...18...19...ah ha! Here we are." 7:49:14 PM Josh: He grabs a book from the shelf. It is a deep purple color, a very blue purple. And there is an etching on the cover, remniscient of the statue you found in the Sacred Stone Manor. 7:49:43 PM Josh: Tome: "Never could read it myself, sadly. Whole thing's in undercommon. So's this whole section." 7:50:01 PM Quill: ...really. 7:50:01 PM Rune: Oh, good, Quill can read it. 7:50:25 PM Josh: Tome: "This whole section was written by Illithids." 7:50:34 PM Josh: Tome: "Every single volume." 7:50:54 PM Quill: Quill reaches for teh book in question! 7:51:03 PM Hank: How did the mages guild get a bunch of illithid written books? 7:51:11 PM Josh: He hands the book to Quill. 7:51:24 PM Josh: Tome: "Oh, through the library." 7:51:25 PM Quill: My sanity is not going to be shattered forever, right? 7:51:34 PM Josh: Tome: "Uh...no promises." 7:51:38 PM Rune: ... you hang around with us. I'm not sure you have any sanity left. 7:51:43 PM Anna: Not forever, no. 7:51:45 PM Quill: That would be extremely inconvienient. 7:51:49 PM Quill: True. 7:51:50 PM Josh: Tome: "...read with caution." 7:51:57 PM Hank: What do you mean through the library? 7:52:15 PM Quill: Quill opens the book and flips through it! He mostly wants an idea of what it's about. 7:52:19 PM Josh: Tome: "Well, over time, the library just sort of...acquires new sections." 7:52:26 PM Josh: Roll investigation. 7:52:32 PM Rune: We could always have you turned into a hamster. I don't think they need sanity. 7:52:43 PM Hank: When did it acquire this section? 7:52:53 PM Josh: Tome: "Oh, before I got here." 7:52:58 PM Quill: ((19)) 7:53:12 PM Rune: Well, haven't you ever heard of the theory of L-space? All libraries are really one giant library system, so they're all connected, and you can use sympathetic magic to access any of them from one of them. 7:53:37 PM Hank: Did oserik spend any time in this section? 7:55:11 PM Josh: Tome: "Periodically. Makes a certain sense in hindsight." 7:59:07 PM Josh: As you look, by the way, you see the shelves are largely empty in this section. Just a handful of books and scrolls. 7:59:49 PM Rune: What happened to all of it? 7:59:49 PM Quill: Hey, Tome, Rune, Taeral. Can you tell if this book is magic, or has any magic radiating off of it? 8:00:20 PM Rune: Rune checks. 8:00:35 PM Josh: Tome: "Oh, this is just all there is. This section appeared and sometimes new books show up here. After a while, we found out it was all Mind Flayer written." 8:00:54 PM Josh: ((Are you casting Detect Magic or just rolling an Arcana Check)) 8:01:37 PM Rune: (Casting.) 8:01:38 PM Hank: How did you find out it was written by mind flayers? 8:02:53 PM Rune: Well, I'm sure they don't have normal handwriting. 8:04:54 PM Josh: Tome: "Well...um...Oserik did a study on that and came to that conclusion...actually." 8:06:39 PM Quill: This book is about the origins of the Illithid, where they came from, all that kind of stuff. But I don't know if that's what he was after. 8:06:58 PM Josh: Tome: "Well, we'll never know now." 8:07:15 PM Rune: The book isn't magic but a lot of the pages are. 8:07:25 PM Rune: Conjuration, Enchantment, Evocation and Transmutation. 8:07:34 PM Rune: ... I was really expecting necromancy. 8:08:28 PM Quill: There was a weird word, in the middle of a sentence. I don't know what it means. I thought it might be some magical trap or something. 8:09:13 PM Hank: If that's it can we get out of the library before something else attacks us. 8:09:16 PM Rune: They have... different magic. Maybe there's something they can do that he can't do by himself. ... what can't an archfey do? 8:09:46 PM Rune: ... I need to put in a request to see Captain Khorster. 8:10:08 PM Quill: .... good idea, actually. 8:10:22 PM Josh: Tome: "Well, I doubt you'll find her here." 8:10:46 PM Josh: Tome: "The guard likes to keep out of the affairs of the Witch Hunters, and by extension, our affairs." 8:10:47 PM Rune: Of course not. I'm glad you're all right. And I'm very glad you're going to help. 8:10:54 PM Quill: Anyway, there was a word in there that wasn't Undercommon. 8:11:00 PM Josh: Tome: "Oh, don't mention it." 8:11:10 PM Josh: Tome: "Oh, may I see?" 8:11:22 PM Rune: What's the context? 8:13:33 PM Quill: No context. There was a normal sentence... normal for undercommon, anyway. It would be like me writing "And glbrilithing then the dog went into his house." 8:14:13 PM Josh: Tome: "...I don't think I want to see the word, then." 8:14:22 PM Rune: A spell or a cypher, then. 8:15:01 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Yeah." 8:15:14 PM Rune: All right, I've still got to talk to the butcher, find Steelfarmer.... and ask him his proper title, because I don't know if he's a Lieutenant or what... and visit the dragon, after the butcher. Oh, and do you have any books here on raising dragons, Tome? 8:15:31 PM Josh: Tome: "Sounds like an exploding charm to me. Used to see them at the academy, constantly. Little nonsense words kids slip in to trick your mind into reading it, then "BLAM", it goes off in your face." 8:16:04 PM Quill: That's what I was thinking. 8:16:31 PM Quill: You mind if I take this book? It'll be safer with us. 8:17:12 PM Josh: Tome: "Uh, sure. You may have to check it with the Witch Hunters, though." 8:17:24 PM Josh: Tome: "Assuming they see you with it." 8:18:37 PM Rune: Oh, he has a bag. 8:19:15 PM Josh: Tome: "Well, if you slipped it into the bag and took it out of the building, and they didn't see you, and I didn't see you...can't report it, right?" 8:19:35 PM Quill: True! And I am a master of misdirection. Hey, Tome, look over there. 8:19:46 PM Josh: "Where?" 8:19:51 PM Josh: He turns around 8:19:59 PM Quill: Quill puts the book in his bag. 8:20:25 PM Josh: Tome looks back. "Yes, fine elven architecture, isn't it?" 8:20:25 PM Quill: It was a thing. I thought it was a mimic but it was just a book. 8:20:54 PM Josh: Tome: "...yeah...that happens sometimes...sincerely, be careful what books you grab." 8:21:45 PM Rune: I don't think I'd come in here without a guide. 8:21:53 PM Rune: There have been monsters or mean people every time. 8:22:08 PM Josh: Tome: "We should head back. So I can begin helping Hofine." 8:22:14 PM Quill: Quill nods. 8:24:04 PM Rune: Right. And we have to swing by the Citadel. 8:24:54 PM Josh: Ok, I assume you all leave then. You make your way back to the main hall, where you find Hofine, at her desk, talking to a tall, scholarly looking man in a white coat, black slacks, with well-kept white hair and round-rimmed spectacles. He is human. 8:25:26 PM Josh: It isn't until you get closer that you see a recognizable breastplate over his coat. Bearing the symbol of the Witch Hunters. 8:25:42 PM Rune: Hello. 8:26:05 PM Josh: The man turns. "Ah, hello. Frederick Whitestone. Interim captain." 8:26:05 PM Rune: We found Tome! 8:26:12 PM Josh: Hofine: "Tome!" 8:26:41 PM Josh: Tome walks up to Hofine, and she begins asking him questions about his time in the library that he answers as best he can. 8:26:42 PM Rune: I'm Rune; this is Quill, Anna and Hank. We're with the Aegis division of the guard. 8:27:14 PM Josh: Frederick: "Ah, yes, I have heard about you. Word of warning, you're not the most popular group in my division right now." 8:27:30 PM Anna: Noted. 8:27:35 PM Rune: We've had a lot of bad press. 8:27:45 PM Quill: Is it the bad press? 8:27:53 PM Quill: Is that why you dont' like us? 8:28:04 PM Josh: Those looking him over will see he is not at all like the other Witch Hunters. He's not big or strong, he isn't wearing robes, and he doesn't have their swords or helms. 8:28:50 PM Josh: Frederick: "Uh, no. They sort of blame one of your members for the...death of our previous captain." 8:29:11 PM Josh: Frederick: "I, for one, can mourn without blaming people...but not everyone thinks as I do." 8:30:00 PM Rune: Oh. Which of us? 8:30:12 PM Josh: Frederick: "The tiefling known as Creed." 8:30:35 PM Rune: Oh. If it helps, I don't think there was much she could've done. 8:30:38 PM Josh: Frederick: "They say she gave our captain incomplete information to send her to her death and free two prisoners." 8:31:06 PM Josh: Frederick: "I doubt there was, as well, and it is the duty of citizens to see a threat and report it to us, which I am happy she did." 8:31:11 PM Rune: The prisoners part is true. 8:31:23 PM Rune: We're rehabilitating them. It's going fairly well, actually, so far. 8:32:23 PM Josh: Frederick: "Yes, I know. I was told they were here. I wanted to check on them. But Koorak, in his infinite compassion, refused to let me see them. A right choice, I am sure, if one of them is ill." 8:33:28 PM Josh: Frederick: "If I may, while I have you here, I'd like you to know that, until my replacement is chosen, I seek to mend the rift between our two units." 8:33:34 PM Rune: Doctors can be very protective. 8:33:48 PM Rune: Oh, that would be very good.. 8:33:54 PM Rune: We do support your work, you know. 8:34:07 PM Hank: And how do you propose that happens? 8:35:05 PM Rune: We also wanted to let you know that we've found Max and he's in our care, so you needn't keep looking for him. I think you had him at the guild before, but he's unreasonably off being here. I hoped if he stayed with us for a while we could sort of get him used to the idea. 8:35:39 PM Josh: Frederick thinks for a moment. "Max...Maxwell Queen? Young boy, dark hair?" 8:35:55 PM Josh: Frederick: "Penchant to move things with Mage Hand?" 8:36:12 PM Quill: That's him. 8:37:16 PM Josh: Frederick: "Ah. Well, first, to your question, my large friend (refers to Hank). I hope we may share information and resources and not fear cooperation. Just as your charming, young lady friend here has done by bringing this information to me." 8:37:42 PM Josh: Frederick: "Now, allow me to return the favor by clearing some situations that seems to have been murky." 8:38:08 PM Rune: Rune nods. 8:39:51 PM Josh: Frederick: "We weren't keeping him locked up. We did as we do with all young people who show signs of sorcery. We registered him with the guild and, through his parents blessing, sent him to one of the Guild's many academies. This one was a town or two over, I think...Windheim, this time. A town or two over from here." 8:40:27 PM Hank: Your idea seems heavily weighted in your favor since we have no guarantee your replacement will have the same attitude. 8:41:30 PM Josh: Frederick: "He escaped a few months ago, scaring his parents practically to death, and, apparently, made his way here. Clearly an ingenious young lad who deserves a proper education." 8:41:56 PM Rune: Oh, I didn't think you were locking him up. He didn't say so. 8:42:12 PM Josh: Frederick: "Well, um...Hank, right? I will still be First Lieutenant of the Hunters, and will have a lot of influence with whomever the new captain is." 8:42:40 PM Josh: Frederick: "But you all seem to have a few ears on who gets to be the captain, so it seems you can help yourselves there as much as I can." 8:43:11 PM Hank: ((Can I insight check him?)) 8:43:15 PM Josh: ((sure)) 8:43:41 PM Quill: ((me too.)) 8:43:46 PM Josh: ((ok)) 8:45:05 PM Anna: the cool kids are doing it, so I may as well 8:45:28 PM Josh: ((Anna and Hank, you find him impossible to read.)) 8:46:58 PM Josh: Frederick: "Now, you said you had the boy in your care. I think, with my side explained, you can see why I would want him to be brought back as soon as possible. So his studies may continue, so he may be kept in a safe and social environment, and, if nothing else, so his parents can know he is alright." 8:47:45 PM Rune: I think I'd rather keep him for a while. He's very cagey, if he's taken now he'll just run away again, which was the whole point of not doing that. 8:48:30 PM Rune: I'll see if I can persuade him to write to his parents, though. Humans often find that important. 8:48:31 PM Hank: Unless you intend to lock him up this time? Which kind of counteracts your whole argument. 8:49:05 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Yeah, nothing's stopping you from telling his parents that he's safe and in the care of the City Guard for the time being. 8:49:19 PM Josh: Frederick: "This is...understandable. I will, of course, let his parents know where he is and how he is doing. Can you tell me, where are you located, these days?" 8:49:48 PM Josh: Frederick: "So I may tell them exactly where he is. They may wish to come and see him." 8:50:38 PM Hank: A safe location, if they reach out to us we can meet them otherwise, I see no reason to hand out our address so freely. 8:51:06 PM Josh: Frederick: "...very well. I see how it is." 8:51:26 PM Rune: Rune eyes Hank quizzically. 8:51:34 PM Rune: He could just ask around you know. We're not hard to find. 8:52:02 PM Rune: We've reclaimed the old prison building. But please don't tell them he's in prison. There's no bars and things anymore and I don't even think the doors lock. 8:52:33 PM Rune: The whole thing's being renovated into a more... housey atmosphere, as we live there too. 8:53:29 PM Anna: Potted plants have helped. 8:54:03 PM Rune: He was watching the workers when we left. Last night we went and got a nice new bed and dresser and wardrobe for his room. I don't think he really likes the idea of feather pillows. 8:55:04 PM Rune: It doesn't seem very kind to the birds, to be certain, but goose meat has to come from somewhere. 8:55:43 PM Josh: Frederick: "Understood. I fear I must be on my way, but before I leave, I do want to say again, that I hope we can learn to support each other. My organization has a tendency to appear as bullies or goons to those outside it, but...magic, as you know, can be just as much a danger as it can a help." 8:56:11 PM Josh: Frederick: "And there always needs to be someone prepared for that inevitability." 8:57:04 PM Rune: Of course. Do stop by any time. But please don't frighten Max; I feel he's awfully good at running away and will at the slightest provocation. He'll calm down in a few months, I'm sure, and until then I can start teaching him basic magic. 8:58:06 PM Josh: Frederick: "Certainly. I think I can try to keep from scaring him." 8:58:30 PM Quill: Quill is keeping quiet. 8:58:58 PM Rune: Good. 8:59:17 PM Josh: Frederick: "Well, Tome it was good to see you. I hope to see you bring this place back into order before our new Guildmaster is chosen. To the rest of you, it was a pleasure meeting you. Please...enjoy your day." 8:59:23 PM Josh: And with that, he leaves. 9:00:00 PM Hank: Ok can we not instantly trust every authority figure we meet next time? 9:00:10 PM Rune: Who said we do? 9:00:10 PM Hank: Please? 9:00:26 PM Quill: Rune's not wrong, though. It's not hard to learn where we live. 9:00:31 PM Hank: Maybe the person who gave him a bunch of free information. 9:01:18 PM Rune: Everyone on the whole street knows where we live, plus the nearest butcher, the three nearest bakers (because the first two didn't have that pretzel bread the kenku like) and the four nearest grocers. 9:01:28 PM Hank: It is not the difficulty of acquiring information. It is the principle of how he got it. 9:01:31 PM Rune: Not to mention the milk truck. 9:02:11 PM Josh: Hofine: "...I've always found him more agreeable, personally. Captain Ravensgard would burst in, arrest people, break things and leave before we could say anything. Whitestone at least hears our cases, first." 9:02:39 PM Hank: And what about max, the fact he knew who he was straight off didn't raise suspicions? 9:02:58 PM Rune: How many escaped children named Max can there possibly be? 9:04:15 PM Rune: Although it is certainly suspicious. I hope Max isn't the heir to something or somebody important. Probably he is though, that's how things always seem to go for us. 9:04:57 PM Quill: And what principles are you talking about? I don't trust him either, Hank. But antagonizing the Witch Hunters further in the name of principles doesn't help anything. 9:05:31 PM Rune: And sometimes when you're suspicious of someone suspicious, you shouldn't act suspicious of them because then they'll be suspicious of you. 9:05:39 PM Josh: Hofine: "I did tell him about Max." 9:05:53 PM Quill: Quill looks down at his satchel. "Shhhh. Not right now." 9:06:17 PM Rune: Oh, that makes sense. 9:06:27 PM Josh: Hofine: "You asked me to." 9:06:38 PM Rune: And now we know if Max disappears, exactly who he's with, which will make it easier. 9:06:52 PM Rune: I only wish we had that problem with Lyv. 9:06:59 PM Rune: Anyway, we had better get to the citadel. 9:07:21 PM Josh: Hofine: "Oh, before you go. Koorak sent for you." 9:07:32 PM Quill: Right, the twins. 9:07:59 PM Rune: Oh, no, not twins. 9:08:22 PM Quill: It's always twins or triplets in these stories. 9:08:54 PM Rune: This isn't a story, is it? 9:09:06 PM Rune: Rune heads back to the medical area! 9:09:11 PM Quill: It's all stories. 9:10:08 PM Rune: Who's the hero of this one? 9:10:30 PM Josh: As you arrive at the medical area, you find a section of it tented off in the back. Koorak waves you over to it. 9:10:34 PM Quill: Depends on how it ends. 9:10:37 PM Anna: That depends on who you ask, and how the story goes. 9:10:56 PM Rune: Maybe it's Max. 9:11:05 PM Rune: So, did you find out anything? 9:12:05 PM Josh: Belza is on a bed with a blanket over her...lower section, she looks very uncomfortable and is glaring at Koorak, murderously. Tiprus sits beside her, looking scared of Koorak. 9:12:31 PM Josh: Koorak: "More or less. First off, I learned that not all my jokes translate well across cultural lines." 9:12:48 PM Rune: ... well, you don't seem to be bleeding anymore, so that's good? 9:13:11 PM Anna: Anna stays outside the tent, not wanting to agitate Belza. 9:14:21 PM Rune: Rune translates. "He pulled a blade on me," Belza said, and Tiprus said he said he was going to cut her open with a saw. 9:14:40 PM Rune: I'm explaining it was just a joke. 9:14:42 PM Josh: Koorak: "And then I turned it into a wand! It's a classic!" 9:14:57 PM Josh: Koorak: "True genius is never appreciated in its time." 9:15:20 PM Josh: Koorak: "Anyway, I have good news, bad news, and sort of...uncertain news." 9:15:43 PM Rune: Bad news first. Then uncertain. 9:15:44 PM Rune: Then good. 9:16:27 PM Josh: Koorak: "Ok. Bad news. Um...how do I put this?" 9:16:48 PM Josh: He holds up one of his wands. It is split down the middle, the hair at it's core fried and twisted. 9:17:49 PM Josh: Koorak: "It appears...regular magics do not work. Which, given it can repel 5th level magics before birth...gives an idea of the kind of strength we are dealing with." 9:18:12 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:18:24 PM Josh: Koorak: "I could not confirm exactly what it was except it is Infernal in nature." 9:18:51 PM Josh: Koorak: "Now, the uncertain, which may be bad...but I really don't know, as this is a very unique situation for her race." 9:19:20 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:19:29 PM Hank: Hank will leave the room. 9:20:28 PM Josh: Koorak: "There...does not appear to be a birth canal." 9:20:40 PM Josh: Koorak: "At least, not one as I can understand it." 9:21:01 PM Josh: Koorak: "I...honestly do not know how it got in there to begin with." 9:21:25 PM Rune: Magic, probably. 9:21:29 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:21:40 PM Rune: Well, we'll have to cut, then. I hope you've got loads of cure wands. 9:21:54 PM Josh: Koorak: "Oh, that will be fun." 9:21:54 PM Quill: What if she were to shapeshift? 9:22:56 PM Rune: Oh, that's a good idea! 9:22:58 PM Josh: Koorak: "I don't think so. As I said, the child seems to be repelling types of magic that may affect it. Polymorphing her may damage the caster, herself and possibly the child." 9:23:10 PM Quill: Oh. 9:23:11 PM Rune: ... rats. 9:24:14 PM Josh: Koorak: "Good news, though. The child appears to be developing into a humanoid fashion. If I am right, and I may not be, it should be a normal sized baby at birth and will not harm Belza during pregnancy." 9:24:58 PM Quill: Well, that's good, at least. 9:25:33 PM Rune: How will we know when it's done? 9:26:17 PM Josh: Koorak: "That...is a very good question." 9:26:33 PM Josh: Koorak: "Water can't break in this case because...well...nowhere for it to go." 9:26:56 PM Josh: Koorak: "I can attempt an alarm spell, but it may not work if the child views it as a threat." 9:27:41 PM Rune: ... you'd better try it, because it would be good to find out if even beneficial spells can be cast on it, before we start cutting and then find out cures don't work. 9:27:57 PM Josh: Koorak: "A good point." 9:28:17 PM Josh: Koorak grabs a different wand. Tiprus and Belza flinch. 9:28:32 PM Rune: Rune explains to them in infernal what he's going to do! 9:28:42 PM Rune: Rune and explains what he's already said, too. 9:28:52 PM Josh: Koorak points at where he knows it to be. The tip of the wand glows. 9:29:10 PM Josh: Belza's stomach glows a bit before settling again. 9:29:23 PM Josh: Koorak: "...I think it worked." 9:29:38 PM Josh: Koorak: "Her belly should glow when the time comes." 9:29:45 PM Quill: Good. 9:29:59 PM Rune: How long do you think it will be? Months? Years? 9:32:13 PM Josh: Koorak: "Well, a typical tiefling gestation period is analogous to a human's. And she appears to be roughly a month of the way in...give or take." 9:32:36 PM Josh: Koorak: "Best possible estimate...we're looking at a winter babe." 9:32:40 PM Rune: Oh, she won't even start showing for months, then. 9:32:56 PM Rune: Rune translates all this for Tiprus and Belza. 9:33:02 PM Rune: And we don't know boy or girl either. 9:33:33 PM Josh: Koorak: "...no...sorry...my timing was wrong. She's about three months in. So...still another six months." 9:34:02 PM Josh: Koorak: "Sorry. This is very new. And, no. Could not determine the sex." 9:34:44 PM Josh: ((For the record, all the research I have tried to do for this arc has gotten me very weird Facebook ads.)) 9:35:05 PM Rune: ... well, I really hope it isn't Asmodeus. Or Gorignack or whatever his name was. Thank you, Koorak. 9:35:31 PM Josh: Koorak: "Not a problem. Happy to help." 9:35:56 PM Quill: So... I guess we just bring her here when it happens? Or do you come to us? 9:36:28 PM Josh: Koorak: "I do not think here is the best place, given the circumstances. Send me a message and I will be right over." 9:37:35 PM Josh: Koorak turns to Belza. "All done. You can go." 9:37:45 PM Josh: Belza looks at him. 9:37:51 PM Josh: Koorak: "Um...go...yes?" 9:37:55 PM Josh: Belza nods. "Go." 9:38:17 PM Josh: Belza starts to stand up, holding the blanket over her crotch for modesty. 9:38:45 PM Rune: Rune translates. 9:38:56 PM Quill: Quill steps out! 9:39:04 PM Rune: Rune shoos the boys out and helps her get dressed. 9:41:03 PM Josh: Koorak: "If possible, I'd like to come by again in a month or so and make sure things are developing as I expect them to. If not...I may need to call someone who specializes a bit more in this field." 9:41:10 PM Rune: Of course. 9:41:15 PM Rune: Rune translates for the girls too. 9:45:19 PM Josh: Rune and Tiprus and Belza rejoin the rest of you outside the tent. 9:45:39 PM Rune: All right, let's go and find William. 9:46:11 PM Rune: Unless you want to buy dragon chow and feed the dragon first. 9:46:41 PM Hank: Well I don't think William forgot it was a thing Quill 9:46:50 PM Rune: Forgot what was a thing? 9:48:07 PM Hank: Williams scrying paper thing. We were discussing how much William potentially knows about belza. 9:48:32 PM Josh: Taeral: "Should we be worried if he does?" 9:49:25 PM Hank: In my opinion yes. 9:49:48 PM Quill: Why? 9:51:51 PM Hank: Because as nice as william seems to be, don't forget we are an expendable resource he can cut loose if it benefits the city more. 9:52:35 PM Rune: ... Hank, are you all right? 9:53:23 PM Hank: I am fine it was just my advice. 9:53:26 PM Rune: I mean, a lot of bad things have happened to you lately, so... don't take this the wrong way, but you're starting to sound a little paranoid. Mind you, I don't trust the witchhunter either. 9:54:53 PM Quill: ...not every authority figure is the Marquis, you know. 9:55:57 PM Hank: If that was the case I would have quit already, but if we keep trusting them at their word there will be more tavern incidents I guarentee it. 9:55:59 PM Rune: To be fair, William does have his own agendas. 9:56:18 PM Rune: But we do need to talk to him. 9:56:58 PM Hank: And I would like the scrying parchment back, it is not paranoia if you know he could always be watching. 9:57:15 PM Rune: Well, we can ask him. 9:58:13 PM Hank: So are we headed to find William then? 9:58:29 PM Quill: Yeah, at this point, I think we've earend some leeway. 9:58:34 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:59:24 PM Hank: Are you aware of the number of laws and regulations we have completely shattered in the last two weeks? 10:00:10 PM Rune: No. ... I really ought to get a copy of the laws of the city and read them properly. 10:00:23 PM Josh: So, you guys head to the Citadel, I assume. 10:00:30 PM Rune: Rune does. 10:00:46 PM Quill: Yeah, I haven't been keeping track. 10:01:37 PM Josh: Ok, like before, Hank takes Kai, Belza and Tiprus fly above you and Quill, I assume drives Clip and Clop. 10:02:19 PM Quill: Yep! 10:02:33 PM Josh: You make it to the Citadel, approaching midday now, and the center circle is bustling with activity now. And it is even more crazy in the citadel main area. 10:02:57 PM Josh: Can I get perception checks from everyone? 10:03:55 PM Josh: ((...oh for...grrrr)) 10:04:33 PM Josh: ((Anna?)) 10:05:27 PM Josh: Well, the rest of you made it. Within the crowd, you see one figure sticking to the shadows. A familiar tiefling with a beard made of horns. Torment. 10:06:04 PM Josh: He has no weapon drawn, but you see him pass something into the hands of another figure. The mayor's gnome assistant. 10:06:17 PM Josh: And Anna, you see this first. 10:06:21 PM Anna: I was afk 10:06:25 PM Josh: ((s'ok)) 10:06:43 PM Quill: You guys all saw that, right? 10:07:04 PM Anna: Yes. 10:07:20 PM Josh: As the two separate, Torment attempts to leave, passing by you guys towards the exit. 10:08:24 PM Josh: He passes by you and exits. 10:08:47 PM Josh: If you guys wish, you ignore this and head for the elevator. 10:09:04 PM Quill: Quill was not planning on following him. 10:09:49 PM Josh: Ok. Once you guys are on William's floor, you find it much quieter. You find his door. 10:10:19 PM Rune: Rune knocks. 10:10:21 PM Rune: I wonder what's going on. 10:10:25 PM Josh: William: "Enter" 10:10:34 PM Quill: Quill steps in. 10:10:39 PM Rune: What's going on. 10:10:41 PM Rune: Rune does too. 10:10:57 PM Anna: Anna also steps in. 10:11:19 PM Hank: Hank does as well staying by the doorway. 10:11:27 PM Josh: You find William at his desk. Or, you assume, anyway. You can't see him behind the large "Weekly Wyvern" newspaper with the headline "NEW AEGIS TEAM THWARTS DRUG CARTEL". 10:11:52 PM Quill: Huh, nice. 10:12:17 PM Josh: William puts the paper down. "I thought so. So, down to business, I assume." 10:12:31 PM Josh: William has a wide smile. He looks happier than he's been in days. 10:12:39 PM Josh: William: "Salary first?" 10:13:27 PM Rune: I suppose so? 10:14:32 PM Josh: William: "Ok then. Hank can attest to this. Our usual pay for a standard guard is 25 gold per week, with a regular health plan, bed in the barracks, and equipment supplied." 10:16:00 PM Josh: William: "As you are decidedly above that point, and I was able to swing some new budgetary permits after last night, I can now offer each of you 80 gold per week, plus your stay at your headquarters, as well as access to my own health plan." 10:16:33 PM Quill: ..... I don't want to be a wooden robot. No offense. 10:16:41 PM Rune: He means her, I imagine. 10:17:20 PM Josh: William: "And unpaid access to Koorak and the guild. As well as the temple to Titania." 10:18:51 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:18:59 PM Rune: Of course we had that already, most of us are paid up guild members. 10:19:25 PM Rune: And regular fruit. 10:19:36 PM Rune: That has to be included. 10:19:47 PM Josh: William: "Yes, and regular fruit. I'm afraid other food will need to be worked out elsewhere." 10:20:14 PM Rune: I've already done that. Next time I'll bring Quill, there's a lot of bargaining involved. 10:20:17 PM Quill: Rune's already on top of that. 10:20:53 PM Josh: William: "Glad to hear it. And I believe 400 gold per week between the five of you and whatever's left of your first bounty should help with that." 10:21:06 PM Josh: William: "Are there any other arrangements to be made?" 10:22:17 PM Quill: What about Hank's scrying contract? 10:22:21 PM Rune: Five hundred. 10:22:39 PM Rune: Make it five hundred. You forget, we're also charged with custody of... problematic people. 10:22:58 PM Rune: Rehabilitation. Erinyes can eat a lot, you know. 10:23:05 PM Rune: And so can teenagers. 10:23:07 PM Josh: ...make a persuasion check. 10:23:49 PM Rune: And we're adding a lot of value to that building with the renovations. 10:24:20 PM Josh: William: "...newborn babes can eat a lot too, right?" 10:24:41 PM Quill: 400 for all of us individually. An extra 100 for the group as a whole, for expenses. 10:25:34 PM Rune: The book makes it sound like they eat all the time. But it's only milk at first so I don't think that counts. I'm more concerned about the dragon, that's going to be terribly expensive. 10:25:51 PM Josh: William sighs. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. I'll do my best to swing that, but it may cost more in the future." 10:26:23 PM Rune: Alternately, you can arrange to get us some new equipment if that would be easier? 10:26:42 PM Rune: I've heard of groups of magical rings people can use to communicate with each other via message. 10:27:06 PM Hank: And since we are acknowledging its existence how about returning the scrying contract, surely you have some level of trust that you dont have to constantly monitor us? 10:28:19 PM Josh: William: "...so, I'm getting the screws for another 100 gold per week and you want me to hand over one of my pieces of insurance?" 10:28:58 PM Quill: Surely you have enough dirt on us by now. 10:29:05 PM Hank: I will give up my portion of the payment. 10:29:08 PM Rune: I'm not trying to be greedy, I'm just trying to run the place properly. And I feel like we're going to keep getting more people, and I didn't plan for more. 10:29:26 PM Josh: William: "Don't be ridiculous, Hank. I'm not going to have slave labor under me." 10:29:32 PM Rune: I'll sign a parchment piece instead if you want, William. I don't mind, and Hank would feel better that way. 10:29:43 PM Josh: He reaches into his desk and pulls out a piece of parchment. The only thing on it is Hank's name. 10:29:50 PM Josh: William: "I have a condition." 10:30:15 PM Hank: which is? 10:30:23 PM Josh: William: "Once Belza begins to show I will need you to bring her here. To the tree." 10:30:34 PM Rune: What? Why? 10:30:41 PM Josh: William: "I won't harm her or the child, but I need to know something." 10:30:50 PM Rune: We can't promise that, she has to decide that. 10:31:12 PM Rune: Whether it's Asmodeus, Gargauth or Karabas or something even worse? 10:31:26 PM Hank: Indeed , that is up to Belza. 10:31:37 PM Josh: William: "Then ask her. Now." 10:31:53 PM Josh: William: "Tell her I will be checking on her and the child's condition." 10:31:56 PM Rune: Rune translates for Belza. 10:32:00 PM Rune: But what do you want to know? 10:32:28 PM Josh: William: "...what it is, and what will happen." 10:33:12 PM Josh: Belza turns to Rune and nods. 10:33:17 PM Rune: Rune translates for Belza. 10:33:26 PM Josh: Tiprus looks worried. 10:33:32 PM Rune: She doesn't mind. I don't think she wants to keep the baby anyway. Not herself herself. 10:34:02 PM Josh: William releases the paper and pushes it towards you. "Not now. But things change." 10:34:19 PM Rune: I know. 10:34:42 PM Rune: So do you think you could find us a set of those rings? 10:34:47 PM Hank: Hank will take the paper. 10:35:23 PM Josh: William: "I will ask around. You will have to pay for them with your Five hundred gold, though." 10:35:37 PM Rune: Oh, I meant instead of that. 10:35:54 PM Josh: William: "No, the gold is easier to deal with." 10:35:56 PM Rune: I don't know how your accounting works but sometimes city groups prefer to have a larger one-time expense than a smaller regular expense. 10:36:06 PM Rune: On the grounds that then if times get harder they won't have to make cuts. 10:36:41 PM Rune: I thought it might be more palatable financially, that's all. 10:36:54 PM Josh: ...make a persuasion check again. 10:37:42 PM Josh: William: "...just this one item? And then you'll stick to 400 gold a week?" 10:37:42 PM Rune: .... the library in the village was very small so I read all the town council minutes... 10:37:50 PM Rune: Yes, exactly. 10:38:14 PM Josh: William: "...deal. I'll look into having this crafted." 10:38:38 PM Quill: It would be very convenient. 10:38:48 PM Rune: Unless it turns out we need more, but I really don't think we will. ... the kenku mostly hunt rats and things, so they really take care of themselves mostly. The only thing is, if we get another ten people we'll need more help. 10:39:15 PM Josh: William: "Please, do me a favor. Don't take in ten more people." 10:39:24 PM Hank: We could try not to accumulate more individuals. 10:39:31 PM Rune: I'll try to find a book about proper budgeting. I've just been using an old ledger I found in the pantry. 10:39:46 PM Quill: We can try. It's not always up to us. 10:40:07 PM Rune: We really had to with Max. 10:40:28 PM Rune: Oh, that reminds me, what do you know about him? The witchhunters know where he is now, I do hope they're not off kidnapping him as we speak but it wouldn't really surprise me a bit. 10:41:09 PM Josh: William: "Aside from his name in the missing person's files and that he's a magic-user, I don't know him at all." 10:41:35 PM Josh: William: "If that hadn't come across my desk a while back, I wouldn't've recognized him." 10:41:42 PM Quill: Yeah. We met that Whitestone guy. He really wanted us to like him. And did that thing where he talked and talked and was super careful to choose every word very exactly. 10:42:21 PM Josh: William: "Yes, there's a reason I vetoed his entry for new Captain." 10:42:41 PM Josh: William: "Took a lot of persuading too. Sarron wanted him, bad." 10:43:59 PM Rune: Sarron? Strange, I wouldn't've thought Whitestone would like Sarron at all. 10:44:46 PM Josh: William: "Whitestone is a human. Human's have controlled a large portion of both the Guild and Witch Hunters for a long time, and Sarron wants to keep it that way." 10:45:08 PM Quill: Oh, good old fashioned racism, then. 10:45:08 PM Josh: William: "If Havenfall changes this dynamic, other cities may follow." 10:45:49 PM Josh: William: "Not racism, power. The guild holds a lot of sway in Davos. And, so long as humans are there, and humans of prominent families, the Alliance can keep a good deal of power there." 10:45:51 PM Rune: I suppose Whitestone has to take whatever supporters he can get. But I doubt he likes Sarron, either. 10:46:57 PM Josh: William: "I'm not sure how they feel about each other. They're politics don't align perfectly, but Argesh is looking to change everything around, and Sarron needs to maintain whatever support he has. And Whitestone is the same." 10:47:19 PM Josh: William: "You stay here long enough, everything becomes politics and job security." 10:47:45 PM Rune: Sarron thinks morals are paintings on walls, and I'm pretty sure Whitestone has some. Morals, not paintings. 10:48:42 PM Josh: William: "Anything is possible. Speaking of all this, though, I am arranging hearings as fast as I can." 10:49:08 PM Hank: Is that why it is so busy around here? 10:49:38 PM Josh: William: "Partially. Argesh is also bringing in everyone for the Dragon Festival." 10:50:02 PM Anna: That should be interesting. 10:50:26 PM Quill: Oh yeah, that's soon, isn't it. 10:50:33 PM Josh: William: "Strangely, he isn't just bringing in Dragonborn. He's getting as many people from all kinds of races to book here in the city for it." 10:50:34 PM Rune: I want to go. Do they have dances and things? Is it all right to go if you're not draconic? 10:50:43 PM Josh: William: "About four days, I think." 10:51:01 PM Quill: I hope so. Festivals are usually a great time for me. 10:51:05 PM Rune: Do people wear costumes and masks and things? 10:51:09 PM Josh: William: "Indeed it is. This year, it seems to be encouraged. I am not sure about dances, but there is dancing." 10:51:15 PM Quill: Lots of money to be made. 10:51:25 PM Hank: Has he done the multiracial thing in past years? 10:51:54 PM Josh: William: "No. He's never shut other races out, but this is the first year he's actively sought it." 10:52:06 PM Rune: ... only if people are wearing illusions and masks and things I might not get stared at quite so much, which would be nice... 10:52:41 PM Josh: William: "Not sure about illusions. There are costumes sold for this event. Especially at the parade." 10:53:37 PM Josh: William: "Of course, he's also used the festival as an excuse to push the Guild Hearings back. So, this year, I am not quite as excited for it as I usually am...and I am never excited for it." 10:53:55 PM Josh: William: "But, you should all feel free to attend." 10:54:15 PM Quill: Guild Hearings? 10:54:36 PM Josh: William: "For the new Guildmaster and Captain." 10:55:07 PM Rune: They'll have lots of fried food. 10:55:20 PM Josh: William: "The mayor, the council and selected members will oversee them at hearings so two of the candidates can be picked." 10:55:26 PM Hank: So they start a couple days after the festival? 10:55:33 PM Josh: William: "Yes." 10:56:50 PM Josh: William: "Rosa and I pushed for them to be this week, but Argesh claimed he couldn't prepare his testimony and the festival at the same time." 10:57:27 PM Hank: How long are the hearings expected to take? 10:57:41 PM Josh: William: "Depends. Three days at most." 10:58:22 PM Josh: William: "Rune, you and Creed have been invited to represent two third of the guild's seats for that, if you want it." 10:58:22 PM Hank: Did sarron also want them delayed? 10:58:31 PM Rune: He's probably got something planned. 10:58:58 PM Josh: William: "Sarron fought to have them moved up once he heard Argesh wanted them pushed back." 10:59:19 PM Josh: William: "Prior to that, he didn't seem to care." 10:59:36 PM Josh: William: "But Argesh still won out." 11:00:38 PM Josh: William: "Never thought I'd have actually agreed with Sarron, but I would very much like all of this over and done with so some semblance of order can come back." 11:01:26 PM Hank: Who provides security for the hearings, the witch hunters or the guard? 11:01:39 PM Rune: Well, if a candidate suddenly dies or drops out you'll know who to look at first. 11:02:12 PM Josh: William: "They shall be held here in the Citadel, under my personal watch and the highest ranking guards. You all too, if you wish." 11:02:36 PM Josh: William: "Once the candidates arrive I shall be keeping them safely here, as well." 11:03:51 PM Josh: William: "Anyway, is there anything else I can help you with?" 11:05:14 PM Rune: Yes. 11:05:21 PM Rune: How can I get an audience with Captain Khorster? 11:05:22 PM Quill: Not that I can think of at the moment. Is the Captain in? 11:05:50 PM Quill: Not that I want to see her. Just curious about something. 11:06:00 PM Josh: William's face falls. "She is...but...she is not in the best of spirits today." 11:06:26 PM Josh: William: "I told her about the Winter Court...she...it was rough for her." 11:07:22 PM Anna: I keep forgetting to ask. If you wouldn't mind telling me, how did you know my name, when we first met? Did I become a hot topic after my hibernation? 11:07:36 PM Rune: Rune nods. 11:08:06 PM Rune: I'd like to speak with her if I can. Whenever it's possible. I'm so sorry about what happened to her sister. 11:08:14 PM Josh: William: "Not really, no. Not around here, anyway. You were more popular up north in the Dwarven Kingdom." 11:08:46 PM Josh: William: "I, however, have ears up there, as well." 11:09:12 PM Josh: William turns to Rune. "You can try. She's in her garden, but...she may not be as responsive as you'd like." 11:10:24 PM Josh: ((I think skype's crapping out again)) 11:10:36 PM Rune: ((Seems to be better now.)) 11:10:38 PM Rune: Rune nods. 11:10:45 PM Anna: yey 11:11:01 PM Rune: Would it be better if it were all of us or just one of us? 11:11:09 PM Josh: William: "If it makes you feel better, Anna, I will say I learned it from my magic tree." 11:11:39 PM Josh: William: "I am not sure it would matter. I am not even sure which one of you she'd rather speak to." 11:11:56 PM Rune: Probably nobody. 11:12:15 PM Quill: Yeah. 11:12:22 PM Rune: .... but it's an important question. And I also need to talk to you alone for a minute. 11:13:16 PM Josh: William looks at you confused. "...ok...why don't the rest of you go in, then, and I'll talk to Rune for a bit?" 11:13:37 PM Quill: Quill nods. 11:13:45 PM Anna: Alright. 11:13:57 PM Quill: Okay. I should say... something, anyway. 11:15:13 PM Rune: Rune nods. 11:15:33 PM Josh: So, most of you, I assume, pile into the garden room. 11:15:58 PM Josh: There is a nasty looking storm on the horizon. 11:16:59 PM Quill: .... well, yikes. 11:18:05 PM Quill: .... I was half hoping to find Queen Auril and Lyv here, I admit. 11:18:52 PM Hank: So we are here to talk to a grieving arch fey that wants to be left alone. Is this a new definition of good idea I wasn't aware of? 11:19:23 PM Josh: You guys go walking? 11:19:35 PM Quill: You can stay by the door, Hank. 11:19:40 PM Quill: Quill walks! 11:19:54 PM Anna: Anna sets off in a direction. 11:20:19 PM Hank: Hank follows 11:21:27 PM Josh: The storm seems to get more ferocious, and you see that it seems to be focused around one patch of forest, far off from the large Time Tree. 11:21:57 PM Quill: Quill heads in that direction. 11:22:01 PM Rune: Rune turns up in the garden and tries to catch up with the others. 11:22:08 PM Josh: After a brief moment, Rune catches up. 11:22:28 PM Josh: As you walk, you hear a voice on the wind. Verenestra's voice. "GO AWAY!" 11:23:34 PM Rune: I can't, I have a question! 11:24:41 PM Josh: The clouds twist and turn and form a bitter, angry face. The face talks. "WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION ME NOW?!? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO IMPORTANT THAT SOMETHING AS SMALL AS YOU WOULD COME TO ME, NOW ?!?" 11:26:05 PM Rune: It might be important to you! That's why I'm asking. ... also, I thought you might want a hug. Sometimes people do. 11:26:46 PM Josh: Verenestra: "...FINE. WHAT IS IT?!?" 11:27:25 PM Quill: Quill looks at Rune. 11:27:57 PM Rune: What was the nature of the dewdrop you gave the Marquis? 11:29:00 PM Josh: The face vanishes back into clouds. The winds and thunder stops and there's only rain. 11:29:10 PM Josh: You hear crying nearby. 11:29:30 PM Rune: Rune looks for her, shivering a little bit. 11:31:00 PM Josh: After a moment, you see a figure curled up inside a tree. It's not either of the forms you saw before. It looks elven, but exaggerated, with the ears much longer and curved back in a crescent shape. Her skin looks a bit golden and like it was covered in body glitter. She's wearing a plain, simple dress, green. 11:31:05 PM Josh: She's crying profusely. 11:31:11 PM Josh: Verenestra: "It's my fault." 11:31:27 PM Rune: Rune hands her a handkerchief. 11:31:46 PM Josh: Verenestra ignores it. She doesn't register you. Just herself and the tree. 11:32:10 PM Rune: Are you sure? Because I'm not, honestly. 11:33:24 PM Quill: How could it be? 11:34:05 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I got him out. I wanted to help him. I wanted to give him hope. And all I did was make everything worse." 11:34:29 PM Rune: Is that what the dewdrop was? Hope? 11:35:03 PM Josh: Verenestra: "The dewdrop didn't mean anything. It was just something my brother gave me, once. Because he liked it. He liked dumb stuff like that." 11:35:31 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I told him...I told him my brother was still in it. I told him my brother kept some of himself in there." 11:36:05 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I told him everybody needed him, they needed him to keep the peace, to keep my brother alive." 11:36:40 PM Rune: Er... do you think he may have perhaps taken that more literally than it was meant? 11:37:49 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I don't know. I know it wasn't enough. He went crazy. He started...oh...oh no...I saw what he did...I saw what he did to the Court...to his subjects...my brother's subjects..." 11:38:14 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I saw what he wanted to do to my other siblings...I saw what he wanted to do to me...and I ran." 11:39:10 PM Rune: There does seem to be a lot of revenge going on. I don't think Neifron is in love with Aurilandur at all. 11:39:23 PM Quill: What? 11:40:58 PM Josh: ((And here's where skype goes right to poo)) 11:42:23 PM Quill: ((Seems to be working okay on my end.)) 11:42:45 PM Josh: ((I am certain I've lost Anna and I may have lost Rune, too)) 11:43:07 PM Anna: I'm just invisible 11:43:14 PM Josh: ((Ah)) 11:43:43 PM Rune: ((Connection went wonky for a moment.)) 11:44:35 PM Rune: Well, it could very easily be a love spell of some sort. The Marquis used to be called Puck, and Puck did all sorts of love spell mischief. 11:45:02 PM Rune: ... Mainly I'm wondering if he could be trying to bring Karabas back somehow. 11:45:24 PM Quill: That zany kill-everyone-in-a-town mischief. 11:45:43 PM Josh: Verenestra: "We can't bring Karabas back." 11:46:01 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I can't bring my parents back." 11:46:10 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I can't even bring my sister back." 11:46:17 PM Quill: Auril's alive. YOu know that, right? 11:46:48 PM Josh: Verenestra: "Yeah, but I don't know where. And she can't come back. There's nowhere for her anymore." 11:47:10 PM Quill: What about here? 11:47:26 PM Rune: Well, there might not be now, but you are immortal, you know. 11:47:49 PM Josh: Verenestra: "..." 11:47:57 PM Rune: ... this is a horribly insensitive question to ask, but why can't you bring Karabas back? 11:49:12 PM Josh: Verenestra: "We're not human souls. Bringing a human back is already hard, but something as big and old and complex as us...it's impossible. It would kill everyone and everything around it to try." 11:50:12 PM Rune: ... yes, that sounds right. 11:50:22 PM Rune: Only the thing is, I'm not entirely certain he'd care about that. 11:50:38 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I don't know either." 11:51:29 PM Rune: That might be what he's doing. I'm not entirely certain, but I can think of several ways to do it in theory. 11:52:03 PM Josh: Verenestra: "And he'd take out the feywild to do it. Or maybe just to kill everyone." 11:52:21 PM Rune: Yes, probably. And whatever squashy little mortal people got in the way. 11:52:38 PM Rune: Possibly squashy little mortal planes. 11:52:41 PM Josh: The rain is starting to slow. 11:53:12 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I shouldn't have said a thing. I should've left him in that stump to rot." 11:53:47 PM Rune: You didn't know. I don't even think you could've known. He certainly never behaved like that before, not even in the stories. 11:54:18 PM Rune: Pranking people, even very nasty pranks, isn't really at all the same as what's happening here. 11:55:41 PM Josh: Verenestra: "...I wish my parents were here. I wish Damh wasn't such an asshole and Auril wasn't so stuck up. I wish I wasn't such a coward. And I really, really wish I could just go back to when everything was better." 11:56:35 PM Rune: ... that was one of the possible methods I'd thought of, actually. Unspooling time. 11:56:47 PM Rune: Damh's probably next on the hit list. 11:57:01 PM Quill: There is never a story where time muckery works out. 11:57:22 PM Rune: Oh, I know that and you know that, but he loved his friend and he's really angry. 11:57:39 PM Rune: And hurt. 11:58:15 PM Josh: The rain stops. But the clouds stay. 11:58:33 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I'm not ready to come out yet. Can you just...let me stay here for a bit, please?" 11:58:48 PM Anna: Take your time. 11:59:16 PM Quill: Of course. 11:59:37 PM Rune: Of course. I just wanted to know if my idea was possible, and I think you've confirmed it is. ... but if you do need a hug and a cup of hot tea stop down to headquarters any time. 11:59:59 PM Rune: ... just be careful; he could come after you next instead of Damh and we're much too small to do anything about it. 12:00:35 AM Josh: Verenestra: "He can't come here." 12:00:45 AM Quill: Why not? 12:01:07 AM Josh: Verenestra: "He can't leave the plane. Not after Karabas closed him off." 12:01:28 AM Rune: ... interesting. 12:01:36 AM Quill: Good to know. 12:02:39 AM Rune: Then just send us a note. I can bring tea and a hug. Any time. And we are so terribly sorry about what happened. We'll do whatever we can in our, well. Squashy mortal way, to help. 12:03:09 AM Josh: On this note, I'll say you guys walk away for now, and I will end the session. 12:03:20 AM Josh: Because I enjoy a nice happy ending. 12:04:16 AM Quill: Hey, we have the festival to look forward to! 12:06:52 AM Josh: This is all actually my clever ploy to set-up the Marquis as a lovable comedy sidekick. 12:07:22 AM Rune: Heheehe. 12:07:38 AM Rune: Well, that IS his natural tendency in a lot of stories. 12:08:29 AM Josh: Well, technically, he was once a lovable comedy sidekick...and then things turned. 12:10:40 AM Rune: Just goes to show: never trust a spider. They're all fucking bastards. 12:11:14 AM Josh: Except in Gloom, apparently. Then they just try and steal your girlfriend. 12:11:46 AM Quill: Hah.